Bad Moon Rising Series
by Glassgow Smile
Summary: When she was only eight years old, Helena Bertinelli's world was shattered, now part of that wound is starting to fester as the Justice League and she face an ancient evil with ties to her very past... Series will be Question/Huntress related
1. Prologue The Black Coach

Prologue – The Black Coach

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Justice League related, all belongs to DC, also don't own the quote which (along with the names I've chosen as titles) belong to Nox Arcana, any original characters I do however own.

Dedication: To all the fans of Huntress and Question that are out there

Feedback: To quote Frank from 'The Transporter' the deal is the deal rule number one lol just send feedback to me courtesy of JKuriako at hotmail dot com, thank you and enjoy.

Glasgow's Smile's Note: Warning there will be some language, implied sexual stuff and violence, don't like it then don't read please. Note this part of the story takes place before the Justice League was ever formed, but it does pertain to what will happen next.

Paring(s): Huntress/Question, and others to be announced.

****  
Darkness descends upon the land,  
To wrap the world in night's black embrace,  
The restless dead stir in their ancient tombs,  
And creatures born of shadows rise,  
To quench their savage hungers.

Whispers echo from the crypt,  
Beckoning with the promise of dark desire,  
And those who heed their call,  
Are forever lost in the night… ~ Transylvania Overture ~ Nox Arcana

For Franco Bertinelli, life had been good to him, blessing with not only wealth and prestige amongst the Mafioso of Italy, but also with a family. Though he had lost his first wife Natalia to childbirth he had remarried and was graced a second time with another daughter…Helena.

Tall slim, almost gaunt like he had been told by many he resembled a young Al Pachino when the actor had portrayed the gang leader in the movie 'Scarface', a look he had 'encouraged' for lack of a better word. It was also a 'façade' that had served him well when he had taken over the Bertinelli family's businesses after his father had passed away.

It worked well not only with enemies but more importantly friends such as the Englishman seated across from him in the large dining room at his mansion. Though neither of them spoke for several moments, and although his bodyguards from Mandragora and the rest were there he always had felt a need to carry a firearm with him.

Especially when it came to the young Peter Morgan, the lord and sole inheritor of the Black estate of which he was by all accounts and records the illegitimate son of Simon Black IV, an English Lord that Morgan some said bore a strong resemblance to both in appearance and in nature.

Normally that would not have bothered Franco, who had done business with the young noble before albeit there were not had not been that many 'sit downs', most of their dealings had been done by phone or by letter.

However the more time he had spent talking to Morgan, the more he'd gotten the impression that the other man was undeniably evil and more than a little willing to sell his weapons to anyone whether it was any of the dictators and communist governments the worlds over or with organized criminals in general.

More often than naught, he'd also felt dread in his very stomach whenever his hand had met the perpetually ice cold hand of his 'associate's', especially whenever Peter had 'eyed' both Franco's wife Carmela, his eldest daughter Natasha, or the youngest of the Bertinelli family … Helena, both with a dark lustfully hungry gazed that was mixed with the manner of a snake.

That was the main reason why he had made the firm decision, to end the long and profitable arrangement between himself and Peter Morgan, the second being that he'd had grave misgivings over some of the 'items' that had been shipped into Venice, boxes that were roughly six feet long, and made entirely of wood.

He'd never ordered the coffins opened as he'd not wanted to know what the other man was into, nor had he been around them too much, due to the chill he'd gotten whenever his gaze came to rest upon them.

That was the other basis for his choice to graciously end the bargain between himself and the aristocrat who calmly ate opposite him on the other side of the table, the very idea that his occasional 'partner' was involved in the dark arts was enough to unnerve him even more than before.

Swallowing a little he got to his feet, "Pardon me Senora Morgan but I feel that for lack of a better word, it would be best if we went our separate ways."

'Peter' merely smiled as if in agreement as he finished sipping the expensive red wine before him, then dabbed at his mouth twice. "An understandable thing Franco you will not mind if I ask if this has any relation to the caskets your men transported to Venice for me earlier this week," the young noble asked with a calm and almost icy demeanor as he too stood, his manner that of a cat playing with a mouse now.

It was an action that only served to make Franco Bertinelli even more nervous, remarkably he did not let that show and instead shook his head. "I just feel it would be in my best interests and yours given the rising levels of law enforcement agencies if we parted ways."

His confederate nodded once no hint of a threat or a reprisal coming though Franco was very worried it might just happen at some point in time, "I heartily agree. A sham though, the current venture I was going to propose would have brought in three quarters of a million pounds monthly by my estimates ohh well perhaps later," With that he inclined his head in a short bow, "Do give my best to your wife and daughters Franco and thank you for such a wonderful meal and a lovely evening."

Bertinelli swallowed again nodding once to Mandragora who immediately escorted Morgan out towards the door and as they both left he sighed in relief unable to shake the feeling that, he himself had said the wrong thing and would lose much because of his polite refusal.

It was a ridiculous idea but somehow he could not shake the fact that the encounter with the Viscount of Devonshire would be one of, if not the last action he as head of the Bertinelli family would perform…

****

"A terrible shame that," Steven Mandragora replied shaking his head as he escorted the younger black haired noble who turned to look at him with those dark blue eyes of his, "It sounded as if it would have been a very interesting business deal to be sure, a shame he's not thinking clearly your lordship."

Peter Morgan smiled a little, "And you are master Mandragora?" The Vice-Count asked in a polite yet compelling tone as he studied the taller and much more bulkier man whose eyes resembled black pits, "I was led to believe Franco Bertinelli 'ran' things here for lack of a better word, and that he well…gave the orders."

"If things changed," The chalk white albino began in a contemplative tone, "Would the terms still be the same?"

"Better yet if you can handle the negotiation as it were," Morgan replied before he paused, "I do believe…the amounts could be doubled if not tripled, however there is one minor stipulation."

Mandragora growled about to grab the noble by the throat all thoughts of amusement starting to fade at the thought of the damnable and arrogant lord's hesitation, "And that is?"

"A hostile takeover will be necessary; the daughters though will need to be 'escorted' out before anything untoward, were to happen to dear Franco and his wife."

Steven Mandragora smiled a nasty smile one that reminded a person of a great white before it struck its victims and nodded once, "Two days from now good enough for you Lord Morgan?"

"Splendid," The noble paused as he looked into the eyes of the other fatter man, "Again the daughters must not be harmed in any way, shape or form you do understand correct?"

Mandragora nodded once and for a moment his eyes seemed to take on the exact same colored hue of his fellow conspirator's as he turned to go having opened the car to the black luxury sedan the English Lord had arrived in.

As the car began to pull away, the largest of Franco Bertinelli's bodyguards smiled to himself deciding that giving was definitely better than receiving…

****

The Sedan was beautiful in its design and was obviously well taken care of the gate security man had noticed with an appreciative smile, what he wouldn't have given to be driving a car like that albeit on his salary he doubted he'd be able to at least for another five years at the very least.

Normally observant and just as equally quite competent he was a person who knew good taste when he saw it and liked how sleek the black Mercedes was especially since the silver trim complimented it.

He did not however see the large black dog that had emerged from the left side of the car which closed on its own swiftly behind the four legged animal's departure, nor did he take notice of the fact that the passenger's side mirror failed somehow to miss the creature as it slunk through the brush carefully, silently making its way around to the back of the guard station.

The security chief however did feel fear when he heard the growling but he was not even able to cry out before the animal tackled and had torn into his throat with utter savagery blood spraying everywhere as swiftly brought an end to this one.

Larger than most hounds and as black as night, the canine's body rippled with muscles and it's blue eyes glowed with inhuman cruelty as it bit down even after it had finished crushing the windpipe and ripping out the trachea of its target whose eyes now lay open and filled with horror.

For a moment it licked its chops before jumping onto the gatehouse roof then over the fence already beginning its trek through the thick undergrowth moving faster and faster as the very night grew darker still.

Past the trees the almost wolf like predator moved with silent and terrible grace the moon bathing it in ethereal light as it made its way towards the house stopping in some brush its eyes moving to study the lattice that led towards the second story.

A pair of guards walking past didn't take notice of the shadowy figure climbing its way up with surprising ease, nor did they notice the blood now staining the white washed trellis as the individual reached the second story and landed on four legs, moving once more…

****

Natasha Bertinelli was many things to her family, the spitting image of her mother the late Natalia Grishnikov a former ballerina, she was also a shy and timid young woman who loved her family deeply and had always made time for her younger half sister Helena or her step mother Carmela Bertinelli, even out of her busy school schedule.

Despite the fact, that she and her precocious six year old sibling were nothing alike, 'Tasha' or 'Tash' as Helena often called her (due to her younger sister once having trouble saying her name properly) they were very close and as such while her mother had been cooking, she had been reading a children's story to the youngest of the Bertinelli family, laughing at the innocent pout she'd been given when her sister had poked her in order to elicit her to continue reading even though it was past both their bed times.

Unlike most girls her age, Natasha preferred going to sleep around eight at night and was almost a stranger at parties, spending much of her time instead with her family or studying, habits her father had affectionately referred to as 'bookish' in nature even as he'd offered her a proud smile, pleased to know that his eldest child already knew what she wanted to do.

When Tasha had said she wanted to go to college and learn more about economics, he had she remembered puffed up his chest with pride, smiled and nodded once perhaps in relief over her desire to chose a 'safer' profession than the one he himself had.

It had only been about five years ago that she had learned just what her father did for a living, though she had never really spoken out against it, given she had never felt it was her place to say anything, at the same time however she had asked her step mother if her father intended to become a full time legitimate businessman.

Carmela had smiled, nodding in response before changing the subject as was her custom, not that Natasha minded as she knew it was doubtless a subject on her step-mother and her father's minds, still she couldn't help but be unnerved every day she saw her papa on the phone with one business associate after another, and often worried for both of her parents and for Helena's safety.

Sometimes it was hard being responsible, other times it felt good to not be like the other girls in the schools, the ones who were always going on and on about boys and never once applying themselves like she did, shaking her head a little Natasha smiled as she tenderly put her little sister to bed before stiffening as she saw the large dog at the window.

Its eyes glowed in the moonlight and without a word Natasha Bertinelli walked towards it and the darkness…

When morning came so too did the end of her family, as her father's heartbreak turned to alarm when he and his wife discovered that his eldest daughter was missing, they did everything they could to find her.

Two days later, Helena Bertinelli's world, was shattered even more with the deaths of her parents…

****  
Note: Sorry it was short but I hope to do better, see it's been awhile since I've been writing anyways hope everyone enjoyed this so far, next part coming up soonJ


	2. Chapter One Visitors in the Night

Chapter One – Visitors in the Night

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Justice League related, all belongs to DC, also don't own the quote which (along with the names I've chosen as titles) belong to Nox Arcana, any original characters I do however own.

Feedback: Feedback is a must, so please send me some otherwise well I'll have to put Question in a room with never ending riddles!

Glasgow's Smile's Note: As seen previously, we got a glimpse of Helena Bertinelli's childhood, and the pain caused both with her sister's disappearance and her parents murders, now…we go to the next part; enjoy (PS There will be language contained herein as well as suggestive stuff and slight character death no one major though)

****  
_That is the Question isn't it?_ – Question to Huntress  
****

For Helena Bertinelli crime was a life she'd never gotten tired of being disgusted by, whether it was the drug dealers whose asses she'd kicked last evening, or the gun runners she'd been helping Nightwing out with it was a known fact that she like most others who fought those who preyed on others hated and despised them for making life harder on all others.

That was why when the first of the 'slasher' murders had occurred in Gotham (in an area she patrolled regularly no less) she had been more than a little put out. One reason why she had even gone so far as to offer some of the other scum a slight pass in exchange for information.

Most of them didn't even know anything, and the few who did were unable to provide much in the way of facts. A frustrating thing that given she knew her reputation amongst them was a well earned 'we know better than to fuck with you' one.

What was known, was that people had been disappearing, or being left for dead with marks on their necks and little in the way of blood, their very eyes open and filled with terror as if they'd seen something they shouldn't have seen.

Aside from that piece of info, the victims all had had one thing in common. They'd all walked skid row after dark and while she was not a superstitious person by any means, she could tell that fear were not misplaced on the parts of those who had stopped going out at night and in a city like Gotham that was an understatement, a surprising one given the freaks who normally terrorized it.

Most of Batman's rogues' gallery thankfully was behind bars with the exception of the Joker, and Garfield Lynn's who had met his own demise a little while ago, the arsonist's very body torn in shreds the work resembling another attack of the slasher's eerily so, an assault that she was grateful hadn't been attributed to her no matter how much she had hated Steven Mandragora.

The violence of these attacks had chilled her to the bone, so much so she'd even agreed to patrol with Batman a few times (and she could barely if ever even tolerate him), not only were criminals being killed but also innocent people as well and it had sickened her.

Whatever else Mandragora's had been, even she wouldn't have gone so far as to rip the fat man apart in a way that reminded a person of one of the many ways the long dead Roman Emperor Nero had brutalized the early church…namely having someone tied to two horses which raced in different directions.

She hadn't been as religious as she'd once been, but after seeing that she'd prayed and lightly fingered her rosary even as she moved quietly towards the warehouse district where a tip concerning a shipment of unknown items was being delivered.

Huntress didn't show fear, it wasn't her way, and she didn't think as much as others did but she didn't like the idea of a serial killer running around town anymore than the idea of Mandragora's thugs delivering weapons to others.

Even now after all this time a part of her had hated that she'd let that filth of a man go but even she wouldn't have done whatever the slasher had done to him. What was even more surprising about it was it had been Batman who had vouched for her.

Somehow it didn't shock her that he'd stood up for her given he was also the one who had extended the invitation to join the league and though he'd disapproved of her methods had offered his own condolences concerning how the justice system had been 'perverted' to suit the crime boss's ends.

'Heading for the wharf," She had replied already moving quickly over the rooftops even before hearing the dark knight's acknowledgement followed by her lover's own.

After all this time it made her smile at the thought of Vic being around…

****

…Mandragora had been a fool Sergei Anatoly had thought with a sneer while looking over the large assorted amount of crates with greed in his eyes, more than that he'd been a spineless coward to not accept the woman's offer but then the ex KGB agent had not been surprised given his late rival had once worked for the legendary Franco Bertinelli, a man who had also been a sniveling wretch.

Too bad he had not been the one to kill either of them, not that it mattered he thought while turning to look at the one who had offered three hundred million in silver coins for his expertise in smuggling in items that most would have balked at.

Tall, slim and dark she had the grace of a ballerina, and the authority of both the Russian mafia and the Italian one. Those mixed with her attractive Russo-Italiano features were things a man would have died for despite the cold look in her Blue/Gray eyes and the silent way she regarded him. Even her clothing only accentuated her sexuality, black solid black from the steel toed combat boots she wore to the long black trench coat, and the low rise leather pants and matching black halter she had on.

They were clothes that matched her seductive appearance he wagered with her hair tied into a single pony tail save for three strands along the left side of her face, and as she looked at him he swallowed a little licking his lips.

The woman who was in her late teens possibly early twenties merely smiled in response then spoke in a lilting accent that suggested his own homeland, "It is good tovarish Anatoly that this latest shipment was not delayed. My…employer will be pleased, the money is satisfactory da?"

"Da my lady," Sergei replied with an almost hungry gaze. "Business is always good when the client is appreciative." He said undressing her with his lustful eyes making note that it was a pity his own wife did not look that way.

"And we appreciate the work on our behalf that you have done," The woman replied pausing a faraway look crossing her face before she flashed him a smile that conveyed seductive hunger before she made a move towards him.

Sergei grinned from ear to ear as he watched her move much like a large cat before the warning alarm kicked in and he scowled a security camera showing not one, or two but at least three different heroes all of whom were engaged with his own men.

The woman paused studying the recording all attempts at seducing him gone as she like him noticed the Batman, Huntress and Question attacking those responsible for the security of the cargo only unlike Anatoly who was already informing the rest of his thugs about this, she merely stood there watching for several seconds before turning back to him.

"I apologize about this my lady, perhaps we can pick up where we left off later?" He asked only for her to shake her head a little and he nodded in understanding issuing more orders.

He never even noticed the woman turn nor did he have time to react when her hand shot towards his neck and she lifted him off of the ground squeezing him with surprising strength.

"A sad little flea like you who cannot even assure proper security does not deserve the life God bestowed upon you," The woman replied her eyes glowing as they rippled to a sapphire color.

Sergei's screams of horror were silenced when she pulled him close and bit down silencing him forever…

***

Somehow Helena wasn't surprised when they'd been spotted, no matter how good anyone was (the Batman being one of the best) there was always the oft chance that someone would spot you sooner or later, fortunately she, Question and the Bat were all well trained in the martial arts and had experience with this sort of thing, unfortunately for them however was the fact that a few of the people charging at them (howling in Russian no less) were brandishing Kalashnikov AK-47s and looked like they knew exactly how to use them.

Which was what said black clad detective had suspected given the amount of former spetsnaz commandos who were working for Sergei Anatoly, it was a thing they both disliked about the former KGB agent or rather one of the things, for her though she had a student whose father had disappeared thanks to others of Anatoly's ilk and that was one more reason why she was here.

"Looks like that was the last of them," She remarked sidestepping the body of a thug who had been punched by the Question, "Too bad we've got a chaperone," She said earning a glower from the Batman.

"Sorry to have cut in on your date, I'll try not to invite you both when a gun runner and crime boss is planning to incite gang violence in Gotham." The dark knight pointed with a scowl to which she shrugged a little.

"Yeah well, would've come anyways." She replied with a scowl, "Surprised you didn't have any of the junior bats with you."

"They were all busy with other projects," Question replied as he spoke up shaking his head a little, "Looks like some of them were eating girl scout thin mints might be a connection here…"

"It was…appreciated anyways," Batman replied with a growl as he too searched the area, "No matter what the others thought I can understand why you did what you did even if I don't think killing someone solves the problem."

She blinked in response staring at him in surprise for several moments before low chanting was heard from upstairs and the three of them turned already moving towards the cabin leading towards the small cruise ship's communications center stopping as the smell of blood reached their nostrils and the sound of chanting was heard as well...

****

As the body of the Russian gangster fell to the floor, the woman said nothing as she knelt down removing three sets of ornately carved candlesticks in the shape of dragons followed by black candles which she then proceeded to light with a single silver lighter saying nothing as she wiped blood from the body and watched as the remaining droplets fell onto the waxen cylinders in a slow and sensuous pattern.

Watched with eyes that beheld hunger and desire even as she got up her very eyes starting to glow changing from gray/blue to a deep violet purple the very pupils now silver in color and cat like.

It was nearing time for her to leave this place; first though she would finish her task, slowly she crossed her hands over her chest then began to chant in a low sultry voice.

'_Moldor Dracul Ali Yak'Ya  
Mordral Valek Ami Yak'Ya  
Vor'dal Drac'yla vor'dal  
Tel'shu Vor'dal Yak'Ya,_,'

Vor'dal Drac'yla vor'dal  
Mordral Dracul Ali Yak'Ya  
Mordral Ami Yak'Ya Valek

The small flicker began a torrent as black fire streamed forth bathing the small room with darkness and shadows while images of monstrous creatures greeted the woman the media had dubbed the Gotham 'Slasher' the trickle of blood on her mouth glowing black as well before it and the candles themselves faded leaving only a small trace of ash all in a circle shape.

Already she could sense the presence of the interlopers, their various scents reaching her nose and she frowned a little inhaling one of them a touch of sentiment almost filling her before her master's presence as always made itself known in what remained of her heart.

'_Return young one_,' He commanded and as always she obeyed without protest as was the way of things, already she was about to go when the door was forced open and she heard the sound of the crossbow, followed by the metallic click of the other vigilante's weapons then turned her head slightly keeping her face in the shadows.

"Dosvidanya…" She said having the slight satisfaction of unnerving her would be captors with her cavalier attitude already exiting through a side door seconds before more gunfire occurred as several of Anatoly's men opened fire on the three heroes.

"This does not look good!" Question replied as he and Huntress ducked behind a couch.

"I see that! Go after the slasher, I'll handle the rest!" Batman shouted hurtling himself at the thugs already throwing batarangs at them preparing for hand to hand combat.

They didn't need to be told twice and were already going after the mystery woman while their comrade for the evening merely set his mouth in a grim line attacking the ex Spetsnaz agents relying on his wits and strength to keep them at bay…

"Looks like she's heading for the water," Question replied with a shake of his head, "Split up?"

"For the moment, but you still owe me a date later Q!" Huntress shot back with a shake of her head as the couple moved in different directions searching for the serial killer…

****

The very idea that the other girl was dating was amusing to her and as the woman's eyes flickered with curiosity she turned quietly following the man without a face, hunger filling her again.

A part of her had hated that desire but there was nothing she could do to move against it, nor did she wish to. Serving and pleasing her master was all that truly mattered, whether it was by doing his will or by inflicting pain and suffering on others, she had no other interest and had not since her awakening.

Silently as the grave she crept closer towards her target only he must have heard her and was already throwing a toolbox at her earning a snarl from the 'slasher' whose eyes flashed a deep purple in coloration as she charged him.

Nails became claws and she savagely lashed at him as she got close but he blocked surprising her somewhat even when she punched him hard sending him staggering back.

The trickle of blood coming from his mouth drew her attention and the woman growled revealing a mouth that held fangs, fortunately there was no wood around for him to use and as she walked towards him, she hissed in ecstasy, grabbed then picked him up about to bit into his very neck when he sprayed her with an aerosol canister in the eyes!

Snarling angrily she started to squeeze before an arrow hit her in the hand and as she turned yanking it out she stared at the purple and black clad woman.

"Let him go," Huntress ordered her blue eyes holding disgust as she glared at the thing that stood there in front of her.

To Huntress' surprise her boyfriend's attacker did just that then smiled as if in amusement her eyes and face resolving themselves now into that of a young woman similar to her.

"Hello Helena," Natasha Bertinelli began moving slowly staring into the eyes of the heroine's, "There is no need for a mask little one it is just you and I…" She continued taking notice of how the purple and black clad vigilante's crossbow wavered along with her body.

"You-you can't be her she, she…"

"Vanished a long time ago, my apologies," Her 'sibling' continued taking another step and then another until they were face to face her hand moving slowly, "Do not worry little sister."

Slowly she started to remove the mask only for Helena to jerk away and look at her with anger. "Where the hell did you go to Natasha Aleera Bertinelli," She demanded, "Mother and father searched for you for two days before that bastard Mandragora killed them," Anger and confusion filling her as she stared at her only remaining family.

"If you wish though I can show you," She began before a batarang flew past her and she turned looking at the Batman and at Question stopping as she noticed her sister's guard going back up, "Perhaps another time then." She said before dropping over the side and into the very water.

"Care to explain," Said Dark Knight began with a growl over how she'd allowed a dangerous criminal who had killed another person, to escape so very easily.

"I…"

Somehow she was unable to find the words to explain just what had happened…

****

Glassgow's Note: Sorry if the characters are oc have never written for Justice League or Batman before now and haven't written in awhile either, any help in improvements would be most appreciated. Also I apologize if there are obvious hints as to what's going on, was trying to be mysterious, do forgive if I've not done as well as I hoped.

The phrase '_Moldor Dracul Ali Yak'Ya Mordral Valek Ami Yak'Ya Vor'dal Drac'yla vor'dal Tel'shu Vor'dal Yak'Ya, Vor'dal Drac'yla vor'dal Mordral Dracul Ali Yak'Ya Mordral Ami Yak'Ya Valek_,' is one I heard while listening to the Transylvania Soundtrack which is by Nox Arcana. Soundtrack's based on a certain story by a certain author who made certain creatures rather infamous for lack of a better word.

First person who can figure out who without looking gets a free photoshopped oreo cookie for their amusement lol, ohh tovarish is Russian for 'comrade' which in this case is translated to 'friend'.


End file.
